


Sticky - See Nash Write: The Best of the Shorts

by SeeNashWrite



Series: SeeNashWrite: The Best of the Shorts [26]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-13 18:41:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16023716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeeNashWrite/pseuds/SeeNashWrite
Summary: For my 300th follower celebration at Tumblr, I asked the Nashooligans for three words upon which to build anything from a drabble to a dissertation. The catch? Those three words had to make me cringe. Some really nailed it, some were unsure, and some just flat-out used things that make me *personally* cringe, but regardless, well… as they might say in Sparta, this was madness.This bit's words? Used, Edible, Panties





	Sticky - See Nash Write: The Best of the Shorts

It was Sam’s turn to do the laundry, and it had been weeks on the road, case after case after case. He was stuck in a laundromat in Nebraska - they weren’t far from home, but agreed they couldn’t handle the smell any longer, and besides, the clothes they had on were filthy. Sam kept glancing up from his reading, shooting apologetic looks at various other patrons from his spot in the uncomfortable plastic chair near the window, when he’d hear their sneezes and coughs.

It took exactly three hours to get everything clean, some loads getting washed twice, and now he was in the home stretch, the dryer with their underwear the last to go. Dean had been cleaning weapons, then went to get them a late dinner. He returned just as Sam had pulled the last of the clothing from the dryer, dumping it onto the counter, preparing to fold.

And it was when he grimaced and pulled back his hand, something of a red tint all over his palm and fingers, that Dean walked closer, concerned.

“I didn’t leave a blade or something in there, did I?” he asked.

“In your underwear? No. But it’s like…. what  _is_ this? Gummy bears? Fruit roll-up?”

Sam began digging through the pile, both hands now covered in goo, pulling boxers and undershirts apart, the stringy mess stretching between them, anything pale in color now appearing tie-dyed.

Dean blanched.

Sam turned to face him, pointing a coated finger at the pile. “Every bit of this is  _ruined!_  What the hell, Dean?!“

“Uh, that’s not… I think I know…” Dean trailed off, shifting from foot to foot.

Sam’s eyebrows shot up. “Well?”

Dean huffed. “You remember after that stupid vamp had us chasing him all over? And we found him hiding in that Italian bistro strip club combo joint?”

“Oh, Tony’s Ta-Tas and Tortellini? Yeah. Rings a vague bell,” Sam said sarcastically.

“How do  _I_  know if you—”

“ _Of_ _course_ I remember!” Sam hissed. “And?”

“And, so, I maybe went back later. And that stripper we saved, she was really grateful,  _super_ grateful—-”

Sam groaned.

“—-and she wanted to show it, so I scarfed some spaghetti, then she, ah, she showed it all right, and then she wanted to show it some  _more_ , so we went back to her place—-”

“And took a bath in—” Sam paused, sniffed. “—strawberry syrup?!”

“No! She… she put on… and then later,  _I_  mighta put on… look I needed a break,  _okay?_ ”

“What.  _Is_. This.”

Dean mumbled something unintelligible.

“Dean!”

“PANTIES, OKAY? EDIBLE PANTIES! AND CHERRY NOT STRAWBERRY!”

“ARE YOU TELLING ME I’VE GOT EDIBLE PANTIES -  _USED_ EDIBLE PANTIES - THAT HAVE BEEN NEXT TO YOUR  _JUNK_ ALL OVER MY  _CLOTHES?!_ ”

The smattering of people still left in the laundromat seemed to turn in unison, jaw drops and stares all ‘round.

It was at that point, Sam brought his hands up and began to run them through his hair in frustration. He froze as Dean’s eyes went wide; he’d forgotten. Slowly, he drug his fingers the rest of the way, cringing as more than a few hairs came with it.

“Heh,” Dean said, crooked grin in check. “You got hairy palms.”

Sam clenched his jaw, and his sticky hands involuntarily turned to fists.

“I’m just saying, if that’s a problem, next time you should go to the strip club with me.”

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is fuel! Let me know if you enjoyed.


End file.
